


Smooth Ribbons and Swaying Flames

by Evaldrynn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fire Dick, Light Bondage, Love, Smut, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn
Summary: CommissionGrillby's friend has suggested some...interestingthings for in the bedroom - and you are definitely willing to try.





	Smooth Ribbons and Swaying Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> Thank you so much for commissioning me! I really hope you like it ♡

With a soft sigh you placed the last plate in the dishwasher. You didn't like eating dinner alone, but you knew being downstairs in the bar with him wasn't really an option either; not after your lovemaking of this morning.  
Since you had started dating Grillby you had found out more and more about him, about the different sides of him, and one of them included his... insatiability - once started, he could keep going for the entire day if you allowed him, especially now work was stressing him out and he sought ways to unwind himself. You weren't complaining, of course; if anything, this 'primal side' was rather arousing. The way he could look at you, with those hunger-filled eyes, flames swaying deceptively slow- 

A shiver ran down your spine. 

No, going downstairs definitely wasn't an option; if he didn't jump you then you would most certainly jump him instead. But tonight, when he returned... Another pleasurable shiver, anticipation causing heat to drip down your bones and pool in your abdomen. You bent down to grab the dishwasher door and pull it up, shutting it with a soft thud as you tried to force the thoughts away. 

It was then that two arms slid around your waist and pulled you against a familiar chest.  
He placed a kiss on the exposed skin of your neck, his harmless flames tickling ever so slightly, and his breath ran down your shoulder as he spoke. 

“I've missed you.” 

You hummed, tilting your head to give him better access. “I've missed you too, but shouldn't you still be downstairs?” 

“I locked up early, couldn't wait.” His tongue slipped out and slid up your neck, forcing a soft whimper from your throat; but then his grip softened ever so slightly and hesitation crept into his baritone voice. “There's... There's something I want to try tonight, if you are up for it.”

You turned in his arms and squinted ever so slightly in confusion as you scanned his face. There was nothing you could do against the soft pang of anxiety shooting through your heart: had he grown bored with you? Had he been hiding how he didn't enjoy your bedroom escapades anymore? Instead, you carefully chose your words, hoping your fear didn't sound through. 

“What is it?” 

He kept one hand firmly on your hip as he moved the other to his back pocket, pulling something out – no, five things. First, four pretty black ribbons of considerable length, and then a pair of blindfolds. Your eyes grew wide, and your stomach twisted pleasantly, yet when you met his eyes again there was a bit of blue on his cheeks. 

“A friend suggested it, saying it could make your experience more intense; but I understand if you don't want to-” 

Your lips claimed his to silence him, your hands resting against his chest. The anxiety had faded completely at his words, relief replacing it and mixing with the lust that had been rushing back since the second he touched you, and when he returned the kiss, deepening it as he pushed you against the kitchen counter and grinded his hips into yours, the world around you started to fade into the background. He swallowed your moan and groaned in response, pulling back only to make quick work of both your shirts, and before your fumbling hands had been able to get rid of his pesky belt he sank through his legs, hooked an arm under your knees, and swooped you up bridal style to carry you to the bedroom; the ribbons and blindfolds still safely clutched in his fist. 

A short yelp escaped your lungs when he threw you onto the bed moved to hover over you, but before the giggle building in your chest could surface he had already resumed the hungry kiss and pressed his hips against yours, his clothed erection firm against your core. You gasped, your hands finding his back and holding on as you bucked your hips against his in response., and when the both of you broke apart to breathe you let out another needy whimper, needing him inside of you. But instead he sat up and lay the long stretches of fabric onto the sheets. 

“I have done some research, and I'm sure my knots will be safe; but if anything is unpleasant please let me know.” The look he gave you was so tender, so caring, that you couldn't help but smile. 

“I trust you.” 

He handed you the blindfolds and you put them on, making sure they were comfortable, before offering him your left hand when he asked for it. You could feel the soft ribbon slide over your skin, the knot tightening, before your wrist was pulled above your head and you were pretty sure he fastened it to the pole of the canopy bed. He did the same to your right hand, and you could already feel the tension building in your heart as it began to pick up its speed. 

“Spread your legs,” he breathed, and you followed his gentle command. 

A 'trrr' when he slowly pulled down the zipper, then the soft rustling of denim over skin as he pulled down your jeans, and finally a 'thud' when the garment hit the floor. Only underwear was left now. 

Your leg jerked a bit when you suddenly felt his fingers trail over the inside of your thigh, brushing oh so close to where you wanted them, but never truly touching. Then they were gone; yet before you could whine in protest you felt them curl around your panties and in one, torturous slow pull they were gone, too. 

Some sounds, movement. 

His fingers deftly undid the hooks of your bra straps before smoothing over your sides and around your back, where the clasp came undone with a soft click. No clothes left; your skin bare to the air shifting around the room. A few moments later your feet were tied to the poles as well, tight enough to keep you from moving yet loose enough to keep it comfortable as you lay spread out like a starfish. 

For a couple of seconds your breathing was the only sound, but just when you were about to ask what was wrong his voice resonated through the room. 

“You don't know how beautiful you look right now.” 

He sounded breathless, mesmerized, and so in love, that his wanton tone alone made goosebumps run down your arms. “Grillby-” 

You felt the mattress shift beneath his weight, yet you couldn't look at him, couldn't predict his movements, and you squirmed a bit as your skin seemed to buzz – aching for his touch. He waited. You wanted to groan in frustration, knowing he was teasing you; yet you knew that when he finally touched you it would be so much more inten-

You let out a loud gasp when his lips found your folds and he hummed, letting his warm tongue slide between them. “You're so wet for me, my love.” 

His breath rolled over your core and your head fell back as he began licking and kissing and sucking, the feeling of it so much more intense that when he sucked on your clit you could already feel the coil in your belly begin to tighten. His tongue dipped inside of you, caressing your walls in a way that made your eyes roll back in pleasure;

yet only moments before you were about to come, he stopped. 

You let out a groan now, needing him to continue, to give you that last push over the edge, but he shifted back and waited, and the spring loosened again. 

“Fuck, Grillby-” 

He closed his lips around one of your nipples, his hand finding your unoccupied breast and squeezing softly, before he kisses a trail up your throat and places the final one on your lips. 

“I could keep doing this all night.” 

He nearly growled it, causing butterflies to erupt inside your stomach, and moved his mouth back to your neck where he gently bit down to mark you. You let out a soft cry, bucking up your hips to find his – and you could feel his member, big and hard and uncovered. You grinded yourself against him again as hard as the tight ribbons allowed and he let out a heavy moan, resting his forehead against your shoulder to steady himself before pressing your hips back into the mattress. 

“I want to take my time ravishing you,” his laboured breathing interrupted him, “but I can't do that if you keep-” 

It was your turn to interrupt him for once as you pressed your mound against his cock and he sucked in a sharp breath, a growl your last warning. 

You didn't take it and increased the friction, letting out a needy moan to spur him into action. You knew he wouldn't be able to resist that; and you were right – he clashed his lips against yours and slipped his tongue into your mouth, your taste mixing with his, his tip lining up with your entrance. You wanted to wrap your legs around his waist, wanted to pull him deep inside of you, but the ribbons restricted your movements and you were subjected to whatever he would do to you. He made good use of it. 

He slid his cock between your slick folds, coating himself with your wetness, pressing hard against that sensitive nub whenever he moved back up, and after only a few seconds no breath was soundless anymore. You wanted – no, you _needed_ him inside of you, but every time you lifted your hips he pulled back and began teasing again. 

“Grillby, I want you to put your fucking cock inside me, _now_.” 

He chuckled, his lips finding your breast as he kept sliding back and forth. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

And then, in one, swift thrust, he buried himself deep inside of you, and you cried out. You didn't know if it was the blindfold or your mind playing tricks on you, but he felt so incredibly big, stretching you almost to the point of it being painful like the first night he had fucked you; and he reached so deep you could feel his soft, velvety tip press against your cervix. Moans and curses streamed from both your lungs as he slowly pulled out again, tiny flames licking at your walls. He waited a heartbeat to catch his breath before forcefully pushing back in all the way again. He grazed over that sweet spot within you and you threw your head back as a groan got stuck in your throat, electricity rushing up your spine and into your brain. 

You wanted to see him, wanted to see that dark look in his eyes when he fucked you, wanted to watch his member disappear between your legs as he filled you again and again and again but you couldn't take the blindfolds off, couldn't reach up to cup his face and pull him into a kiss; but as if he had read your mind his mouth found yours and he picked up the pace, swallowing your moans like you swallowed his. 

He lifted your lips to press even harder, even deeper. “I am going to fuck you until your voice is hoarse from crying out my name-” he groaned in your ear as his member swelled inside of you and twitched; he was getting close. 

Every inch of your body was heated with pleasure and a shock surged through you when his finger found the bud at the apex of your thighs, the coil of a nearing orgasm quickly growing tighter and tighter. 

 

He loved seeing you like this, spread out for him, helpless to his touch, head thrown back in pleasure and hands grasping the ribbons with which they were tied to anchor yourself. He loved how you shuddered every time his hands or lips touched your skin where you hadn't expected it, and your moans made him feral. He loved you so much. And the thought of making you feel good, of doing all those things to your body that made you squirm and writhe beneath him- he closed his eyes and forced himself to hold back a little longer. You were so wet, so tight around his cock that every thrust sent another piece of his Soul to heaven. That gave him an idea. 

He pulled out your Souls without slowing his pace and a beautiful gasp escaped your lips- followed by a loud cry when he smashed both of them together. He cried out your name as his fingers dug deeper into your hips and he could feel your pleasure through the contact, could feel how you only needed just a tiny bit more before you would fall over the edge, and he knew just what to do: he bent down and slid his tongue over the essence of your being as it rubbed against his and grabbed your hips for a final, hard thrust right against that sensitive spot inside of you. 

You nearly screamed his name. 

You contracted so tight around him and the immense pleasure that washed over your Soul and radiated into his sent him right towards his own orgasm, shooting his warm seed deep inside of you as your walls milked him for more.

He rode out both your orgasms, before gently pulling out and watching how your mixed juices dripped down onto the sheets. Gods, you were beautiful. The way your chest heaved with your laboured panting, the sweat gleaming in the light of his flames, your Soul brightly pulsating in the air above you...  
He carefully pushed both Souls back into your bodies, making sure he conveyed how deeply he felt for you through his touch; and your blissful sigh brought a smile upon his face. 

You hummed, yet your words were too soft and garbled for him to understand. 

“Hm?” 

You took in a few more deep breaths as the corners of your lips curled up. “Now I want to tie you up, too.” 

His cock quivered in anticipation and quickly grew hard again, and his chuckle rang through the dimly lit room. “That would only be fair.” 

Yes, this was going to be a long, _delicious_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ♡
> 
> Hit me up on my blogs!  
> http://feelingwonderfultoday.tumblr.com/  
> http://foruneyti.tumblr.com/


End file.
